You Belong To Me
by Bella1601
Summary: Bella is forced to go live with her mom for 2 years and leave her friends behind. She returns to find his best friend Edward with a new girlfriend. All human.
1. News

**Disclamer: If I were Stephenie Meyer I would own Twilight, but since my birth certificate says my name is Nathalia, I guess I don´t :-(**

**A/N: This is my first fanfic so please be nice. Hope you like it and don´t worry if you don´t.......**

"How was your day?", Charlie asked.

"Fine.", I said confused. Charlie and I always ate supper with a comfortable silence.

"Did they leave you alot of homework today?"

"Dad, just say what you want to say. You don´t need to do small talk with me.", I said laughing. Charlie was so easy to read sometimes.

He blushed and said, "Am I so predictable?"

"Sorry to be the one to tell you this, but yes.", I said laughing again, this time Charlie joined me.

"No, really Dad, what is it?"

"Bella, I talked to Rene and we decided that you're going to go live with her for 2 years." , he said waiting for my response.

"What!!!? Are you kidding me!!!? Why!!!?", I yelled with all my voice. What did I do to deserve this??

"I'm sorry Bells, but she wants you to be with her for a while. You haven't lived with her since you were 10."

My mom Rene and my dad Charlie divorced when I was very little. I had lived with my mom until she got remarried with some baseball player called Phil and that's when I decided that it was time to pay Charlie a visit. I visited her and the baseball player every summer in the hot city of Jacksonville.

"But I'm just finishing 8th grade!!! And what about my friends? I can´t just leave them!!"

Rosalie, Jasper, Emmet and Alice have been my friends since I arrived at Forks. What would I do without them??? There was especially one particular person I knew I would miss an awfull lot, my best friend in the world and Alice's brother Edward.

Edward and I are even closer than I am with Alice and Rosalie and he is with Jasper and Emmet. We sitted in the same table together at lunch and I had at least one class with each one in school.

"It's not like you'll never see them again Bella. You'll be back in two years. And there's always the phone."

"If I do agree on this when would I leave??" I can't believe I'm actually considering agreeing to this.

"Next week."

"NEXT WEEK!!!!!" Is he insane?? "ARE YOU INSANE !!!!?"

"Sorry Bells", Charlie said for the second time tonight.

I was so mad I just stomped up the stairs to my bedroom and threw the door closed with enough force to tackle a football player.}

**E/N: Not getting reviews is worst than moving with Rene for two years. **

**Sinceramente:**

**Nathalia**


	2. Goodbyes

**Disclaimer: I don´t own Twilight and that makes me a very sad person. :-(**

**A/N: I´m so sorry I didn´t update sooner and since you don´t want to waste time reading my lame excuses, here is the story…….**

I can´t believe I am going to stink hole Jacksonville. And it's my entire fault. Can somebody tell me wh**y **I even agreed to go? I think I need psychoanalysis. I am so sad and yet so angry. There is only one person who could possibly make me feel better right now. I went to the phone to dial the same number I dialed when my grandma Swan died and when I got mad at Jessica Stanley for telling everybody about my secret crush for Robert Pattinson.

"What´s up Isa?" Edward was the only person allowed to make reference to my complete name Isabella.

"Can you come tonight?" I asked with an angry sob. I hadn´t realized that I was crying until now.

"I´ll be there in 10.", he said with concern in his voice. I´m so lucky that Edward lives just a few blocks away from my house.

5 minutes later, I heard the familiar sound of pebbles being thrown against my window. I opened it to see a beautiful green eyed boy with tousled bronze hair.

"Do you remember where I left the ladder last time?" he asked.

"Behind the tool shed", I said with a small smile remembering the first time Edward came to my house….

_Flashback_

_I had been crying on my bed for hours now. Today I found my now ex-boyfriend Mike kissing Lauren Mallory behind the bleachers. After school I just ran home and went directly to lock myself on my room. Mike was my first boyfriend and I really cared about him. I guess he just didn´t care about me. All of a sudden I heard a sound coming from my window, so I went to open it. _

"_Oh my God Edward!!! You´re gonna kill yourself!! What are you doing??" Edward was balancing himself on top of the small tree that was under my window. _

"_I needed to see how you were doing and you are not answering your phone."_

"_We can talk as soon as you get down from that tree! There is ladder in the tool shed and be quiet that Charlie is asleep." It was two in the morning and even though Charlie knew Edward and I are just friends, I don´t think he would take it very well if he found Edward in my room at this hour._

_Edward came back with the ladder and silently climbed to my room. He stayed with me until four o-clock convincing me that Mike didn´t deserved me and that he was an idiot for letting me go._

_End of Flashback_

Edward climbed up to my room and the minute he came in I grabbed him in a bone-crunching hug and started sobbing. I just couldn´t believe I was going away. He held me tight and started comforting me.

"Shhh, its okay ,Is. What happened?"

"I´m …lea…ving." I managed to say between sobs. I looked up to see his face. Edward was frozen with a shock filled expression on his face that just caused me to sob even harder. We both stood there until I could stop crying. I looked up at Edward who was still in shock.

"Wha…What are talking about? Why?" he managed to say. I sighed and went to sit on the edge of my bed, dragging him with me. I sat down and quickly explained the argument Charlie and I had earlier.

"So what, you´re just leaving? What about us?" He sounded so hurt and angry that I couldn´t do anything but start sobbing again.

"I´m going to miss you guys too." I said facing down unable to see his face.

"Why did you agree to go in the first place?!" he said, anger coloring his voice.

"I don´t know." I said honestly.

"You should have thought how it would affect me too Bella!" This was not good; he has never called me Bella.

"You are my best friend and you are just going to abandon me! I´ve always been there for you and this is how you repay me? By leaving! Some friend you are." He stood up and went to the window to leave.

"Eddie, don´t do this please." I said sobbing fiercely.

He shot me a dark look and said, "Don´t call me Eddie. Just my best friends can call me Eddie and clearly, you´re not one of them." With that I just couldn´t take it any more and just sunk down to the floor and cried until I fell asleep.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

My last week in Forks was probably the worst week of my life.

Delete that, it was the worst week in my entire existence. Edward ignored me in every possible way. The day after our fight I had to tell my other friends the news. They were all incredibly sad but none of them were angry at me like Edward was. I tried talking to Edward to clear things up but he refused to talk to me and wouldn´t answer his phone when I called him. I was miserable. Alice, Rosalie, Emmet and Jasper tried to convince me that he was just overreacting and that he would come to normal eventually, but he never did. The day I was leaving to Jacksonville I was hoping that Edward came, I mean he didn´t hate me right? All my hopes were crushed when only Alice, Emmet, Rosalie and Jasper came to my house to say goodbye. Alice, Rose and I being girls couldn´t help crying when we hugged before I entered my dad´s cruiser to leave to Port Angeles were my plane was departing. Even Em and Jazz being the tough guys that they are shed a tear or two when I hugged them goodbye. As I got into the car I told Alice to tell her brother that I was sorry if I hurt him and that I wish that someday he could stop hating me. She nodded and continued crying with Rose. As the car started leaving the town limits I couldn´t help but think about my best friend and how much I would miss him.

**E/N: Hope you liked it and sorry for the wait. Don´t be angry at Edward because he is losing a really close friend. **

**Not getting Reviews are worst than an angry Edward.**


	3. Jacksonville

**A/N: Sorry that I haven´t updated in a long time!! What happened is that these past two months have been really hard. First my parents told me that I´m changing from the school I have been in since 4****th**** grade, leaving all my friends behind. Next my grandma had an accident and broke her leg resulting in her getting surgery and to top it all 4****th**** quarter exams were last week making it difficult for me to write. I hope that this chapter makes it up for the late update. I am writing chapter four so it should be done soon.**

**Disclamer: I told my friend I owned Twilight and she called the guys in the white coats to come and get me… **

Jacksonville is horrible.

Wait, that doesn´t even cover it. It is vile and excruciating slow torture. The heat is unbearable since I am used to the cold and rainy weather in Forks. I can´t believe I used to live here. I barely know how I´m gonna survive my time here.

Thankfully, my mom was the only one to pick me up when I arrived to the airport. I couldn´t have avoided a rude comment if Phil was there, not that I won´t say one when I see him. As soon as my mom saw me, she ran to give me a huge hug and helped me carry my bags to her car which were a lot since Alice had forced me to buy a whole new wardrobe to wear in Jacksonville. She said that this was the opportunity for me to get a new look or something. As soon as we got to the car, my mom started gushing about all that has changed since I left. I really didn´t pay any attention since all the response she needed were a few nods and hmms.

When we reached the house, I grabbed my bags and carried them to my room. I didn´t unpack them so I had an excuse to leave when Phil arrived home. Instead, I went to the kitchen and offered to cook dinner since my mom´s cooking isn´t always edible. I shuddered by just thinking about the mushy goo that was supposed to be hamburgers. I decided to cook mine and Edward´s favorite dish, mushroom ravioli. We discovered our love for this dish one night while we were eating out in a little Italian restaurant in Port Angeles with all the guys. I remember Charlie grew sick of it since I made ravioli for dinner two weeks strait.

Phil arrived just when I was grabbing my dinner plate and a glass of milk and going upstairs to "unpack". I ate quickly and then cried myself to sleep missing the soft lullaby of the raindrops hitting the roof.

In the morning, thanks to me not unpacking like I should have, I now had to rummage between my suitcases for something to wear. I settled for a shirt with a floral design and a pair of black jeans that Alice had bought me before I left. I putted on a pair of converse and decided to leave my hair as always and went downstairs.

Breakfast was… awkward for lack of a better word. I am not usually a morning person and since Phil was there that didn´t exactly made my day. I was hoping he would be gone by the time I came downstairs.

Since today was my first day, mom was going to drive me to school, other days I had to ride the school bus. I also rode the bus to school in Forks. I remember that´s were I met all my friends. I was pulled out of my daydream as we approached the school´s gates.

To say I was shocked would be the understatement of the century. I had never seen a school this BIG. In Forks, the school had only three hundred fifty-eight students in total. In here there were probably more than three thousand students. I hope that I won´t attract any attention in this place. I had never been one in the search for the spotlight. I hate feeling like everyone is watching you. It makes me edgy and paranoid.

I waved my mom goodbye and started searching for the main office. It took my some good 5 minutes to find it but I did it. As I entered the room I saw a lady behind a desk typing in a computer.

"Excuse me, my name is Isabella Swan. I am a new student in here." I said giving her a small smile.

"Oh yes. Here is your schedule, a map of the school and locker number. You also have to bring this note signed by all your teachers at the end of the day. I hope you have a great day." she said dully.

"How joyful." I mumbled sarcastically under my breath. I grabbed my stuff and then went to search for my locker.

I couldn´t help but feel like an animal in a cage. Everybody was staring at me like I had a neon sign strapped to my head saying NEW GIRL. I even checked to see if I had all my clothes correctly. My shirt wasn´t inside out and my shoes were the same color so at least I hadn´t made a fool out of myself…yet.

I found my locker and went to first period. I entered and walked to the teacher´s desk.

"Hello, I´m Isabella Swan.", I said giving her the sheet my teacher´s had to sign. She just signed the paper and sent me to an empty seat in the back. Everybody managed to stare at me, though. A group of girls, cheerleaders I guess by their matching uniforms were staring at me and talking to each other, criticizing me I suppose. A bunch of guys, football players were staring at me and some even winked at me. Embarrassed, I blushed and just looked away. One guy passed me a note. It said:

_Wanna have a special welcome with me in the janitor´s closet?_

_Mike, football team captain._

I looked up to the football players just as a guy with pale blonde hair waved at me with a smirk. I blushed all shades of red and pretended to pay attention to the teacher, who had already started the lesson.

All classes passed the same way. Everybody stared at me, some of the guys flirted at me but thankfully no one else passed me a note like Mike´s. I was on my way to the cafeteria when out of nowhere I crashed with something hard. I tumbled down to the ground and landed on my back. I looked back as a reflex, to see what had hit me. A tall guy with russet colored skin and silky black hair that was cropped short was starring at me with a sorry expression.

"Oh my God. I´m so sorry, I didn´t see you there. Here let me help you.", he said as he stretched his hand to help me get up. I grabbed it and started dusting off my jeans.

"Don´t worry, falling is no big of a deal for me."

He smiled and stretched out his hand, "My name is Jacob Black"

"I´m Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella." I said shaking his hand.

"You are new here right.", he asked as he walked with me to the cafeteria. He seemed to be a nice guy, not at all like the other boys I had met today.

"Yeah, I just moved from Forks, Washington to live with my mom here for two years."

When we arrived to the cafeteria´s doors I was shocked. The cafeteria here was insanely big. The cafeteria in Forks was like one fourth of this one.

"Oh my God. This cafeteria is huge."

"Hey, why don´t you come sit with me so you can meet my friends." Jacob said with a sheepish grin.

"Sure." I said. Jacob seemed like a really cool guy. It was a relief because I was starting to think Jacksonville was filled with players and skanks and nasty people. Jacob was proof that not all people were psychos.

"Hey guys, this is Bella Swan. She just moved from Forks, Washington." Jacob said to his friends. They all said hello´s and welcome´s.

I was starting to feel that maybe my time here won´t be so horrible.

**E/N: So there it is guys. I hope you liked it. Again, sorry for the lack of update. The link to Bella´s shirt is in my profile. I didn´t feel the need to put a link for the jeans and converse because their just normal black jeans and black converse. I will try to update soon.**

**Reviews are better than new friends.**

**XOXO**

**Nathalia**


End file.
